


Coffee First. Cuddles Later. Studying Never.

by RunawayBean



Series: Far Too Many Demons (But More Than Enough of You) [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Coffee date, Couch Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, Other, Rated T Because Asmo, Real Demon Boy Hours, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean
Summary: It was odd, that coffee was one of the things that remained constant between the human world and the Devildom (stupid name). But you weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, because the coffee shop nearest to the House of Lamentation just so happened to make the best damn iced mochas you had ever come across in yourlife.Most would call you dramatic for making this observation, but Asmo?Well, let’s just say that Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, just so happens to agree with you in that sense. He may be the Avatar of Lust, but he also happens to love coffee, which shouldn’t have caught you as off guard as it did when you first learned it.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Far Too Many Demons (But More Than Enough of You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977904
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Coffee First. Cuddles Later. Studying Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> And once again I return with another little Obey Me! ficlet/drabble thing. I'm honestly drawing so much inspiration from the game and, well, it's motivating me to write more which is AWESOME. But also frustrating. It's giving me more things I can use to procrastinate more important things. Woo.
> 
> Anyhow, this little drabble is centred around a plotless little fluff ball of a date between the reader and everyone's favourite Avatar of Lust. I've kind of explored the different aspects of lust in this, and it was just really fun to write so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This fic was betaed by [Noma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_noma) and [Alfy.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistcutey) I very much appreciate you two helping this not be a whole wad of tangled words and the occasional pun. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Nero/Cy
> 
> (65th fic. Almost 69. Let's go lesbians.)

It was odd, that coffee was one of the things that remained constant between the human world and the Devildom (stupid name). But you weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, because the coffee shop nearest to the House of Lamentation just so happened to make the best damn iced mochas you had ever come across in your _life._ Most would call you dramatic for making this observation, but Asmo?

Well, let’s just say that Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, just so happens to agree with you in that sense. He may be the Avatar of Lust, but he also happens to love coffee, which shouldn’t have caught you as off guard as it did when you first learned it.

But now, with the two of you curled up in one of the comfy nooks in the corner of the coffee shop, drinks in hand and staring out the window to people-watch (demon-watch?), you don’t think you would change a thing. 

Asmodeus is pressed to your side, both because that’s where he always seems to be when you two are in the same room, and because the big chair you’d both squeezed yourselves into had appeared much larger before you’d both climbed into it. It was still comfortable, Asmodeus seemed to have this power that made him eternally comfortable to press against or lie with or lie _on,_ so you have no complaints. And he doesn’t seem to either, what with how his face is half pressed into your hair.

The music of the coffee shop doesn’t quite drown out his breathing, though it may be soft, and you find yourself being lulled into what could almost be counted as a very strong daydream. You don’t picture anything beyond the soft cyan of the blanket you and Asmodeus are curled up in and Asmodeus himself next to you, but your mind does descent into a comfortable little fuzz, dulling the sensations around you.

Except for the ones provided by Asmodeus because. Avatar of Lust privileges, I suppose.

Some people-

“Darling,” 

You shiver a little at how Asmodeus’ breath curls against your neck, and you give a little hum to show that you’re definitely, 100% paying attention. (Which you aren’t.)

Asmodeus tilts his head just so to press a kiss to the space behind your ear before murmuring, “I’m falling asleep. And you?”

“Does coffee not affect demons?” You wonder dreamily. “Because I feel a little wired.”

“But you also seem to be falling asleep.” You can practically hear Asmodeus’ lazy smirk. “And yet your heart is jackrabbiting in your chest.”

“You.” You tense for just a second. “You can hear my heartbeat.”

“Oh, darling, _du calme, s’il vous plait.”_ Asmodeus purrs, nuzzling the hollow just below your ear, right by your jaw. “Only from this close, not if I’m further away from you than a foot or so. All demons can. And, for me at least, it is very… hmm, how should I put this?”

You relax a little into him again, something warm spreading through your chest, and you give him a moment to collect his thoughts.

“Your heartbeat is reassuring.” Asmodeus hums, kissing the hollow behind your ear softly before kissing a trail of fire down your neck. “I like knowing you’re alive.~”

You huff a quiet laugh, something like liquid satisfaction spreading from your neck to every part of your body. “Don’t tell me you’re trying to get busy in a coffee shop, Asmo.”

He scoffs and nuzzles into the crook of your neck, hugging with his whole body. “No, I’m afraid not. Not this time at least.”

You assume he winks, but your eyes are closed.

“No, I’m just giving you the love and affection you deserve~” Asmodeus continues, “I may be the Avatar of Lust, but there is more than one way to please someone, silly human.”

And, sure enough, you feel molten lava spread through your veins, starting from every point of contact you have with him. It’s drugging, astoundingly so, but not at all in the way you would have anticipated from Lust Incarnate. It’s sweet, certainly, but it’s soft and warm and more like the feeling you get when you get a really good hug or someone rubs your back or pets your hair. You sigh softly, wondering if Asmo is purposefully cancelling out the effects of the caffeine you’d just had or if it was simply an unanticipated side effect.

“I see.” You mumble quietly. 

“Oh, do you now?” Asmodeus’ voice is perfectly teasing.

“I do.” You snort. “And I like it. A lot.”

“I knew you would.” Asmodeus says, sounding entirely too self satisfied. 

“And you know me so well?” You nudge your elbow into his stomach gently.

Asmodeus huffs a quiet laugh and kisses the side of your head again, nuzzling into your hair. “I like to think I do.”

Ever so gently, Asmodeus takes hold of your chin and turns your head back so he can look you in the eyes. He pouts then, puppy eyes in full swing, and you feel your heart stutter in your chest. It’s truly unfair that Lust Incarnate can be this unfairly adorable sometimes. Really, it should be illegal.

“What’s that look for?” You ask quietly, ignoring the way your voice shakes ever so slightly on its way out your mouth.

“I want to kiss you but we’re in public.” Asmodeus’ pout doubles.

You frown and roll your eyes at him. “Not like that’s ever stopped you before.”

His eyes light up and a familiar smirk dances across his face. But before you can ask about it, he’s sealing your lips together in a kiss that’s far softer than you would have ever expected from him. It’s nice, sends more warmth pooling in your chest, and you cuddle closer into his chest, never once breaking the kiss. The moment drags on forever, quiet and sweet and tasting of coffee.

Eventually, though, you pull back just far enough to break the kiss and you press your forehead to his. He gives you a soft smile, but doesn’t stay there for long, instead tilting his head down to press a million kisses to the column of your throat. Your hands find his hair and, as he presses affection into every inch of skin your sweater allows, you catch the eye of one of the other patrons at the coffee shop. They jolt, caught, and their cheeks go red. You just shoot them a grin before refocusing on Asmo.

“We’ve been seen.” You inform him quietly, not that he’ll care.

“Well I hope they enjoy the view.” Asmodeus smiles against your pulse point. “Want to give them more of a show?”

“We’re in a _coffee shop,_ Asmo.” You huff quietly.

“So if we were somewhere else?~”

“No.” You ignore how your cheeks burn and you gently tug on Asmodeus’ hair to pull him up so you can look him in the eye. “Not in public.”

“Hm.” Asmodeus purses his lips and thinks for a moment. Then he kisses you once more, long enough for you to memorize the way his smirk feels against your mouth, before murmuring against your lips, “Then shall we go somewhere more private?~”

“Asmo-”

“If you mention studying-”

“But I have t-”

“Darling,” the way he croons out the pet name is _far_ too drugging and you feel a shiver roll down your spine. “You and I both know neither of us are getting any homework or studying done tonight.”

“You just want to procrastinate.” You raise an eyebrow at him, trying your best to frown a little at him.

He pouts at you, pinching your hip as he pulls you against his chest and leans back into the chair you’re both crammed into. “Sweetheart, c’monnnn. Only thing I want to study tonight is you.”

You snort a laugh and bury your face in his chest. “Ugh, fine.”

“Yay!” Asmodeus’ eyes crinkle ever so slightly at the corners. “You’re the sweetest!”

“Debatable.” You roll your eyes. “Now, let’s get up so we can leave.”

Asmodeus sighs long enough you expect his lungs to give out, and you can hear his frown in his voice. “I hadn’t processed that. Don’t wanna get up.”

To stifle your laugh, you press your face into his chest. He huffs and gives your hair a little tug in retaliation.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Asmodeus whines.

“Sorry, sorry!” You shake your head, “So I’m guessing we’re not getting up yet?”

“Definitely not.” Asmodeus says certainly, “Not until I truly can’t bear it. Or until _you_ can’t bear it, my darling.~”

“Of course.” You mutter under your breath. “And uh. Can I have my drink please?”

“So demanding.” Asmodeus snickers, picking up your drink and passing it to you once you’ve rolled over a bit to the side.

And so the two of you stay like that, curled up together in the comfiest chair in the coffee shop, and you promptly ignore your every responsibility. Who needs to study, anyway?

Well, you do. But first, cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/RunawayBean_hq) || [tumblr](https://runawaybean.tumblr.com) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/RunawayBean)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Why not tell me what you think? And if you liked it, why not drop a kudos?
> 
> Thanks again and see ya next time uwu.


End file.
